Of conventional electrical generators available as shown in FIG. 11, they primarily involve having a permanent housing 10 anchored to an appropriate spot the bicycle wheel hub 1 and the main shaft, 2 with a large number of inductive coils 12 around the permanent housing 10 so to have the electrical generator containing a large number of permanent magnets 14 rotatable between the spoke and hub. Where the magnets on the rotator 13 and the inductor 12 are kept at an adequate distance for alternating rotation, the negative charge emitted through the magnets will cut off the negative charge on the inductive coil 12. The start-up charge generated by the inductive coil 12 traveling along the bicycle wheel will generate charge to supply the power needed.
Most conventional electrical generators are indeed able to generate adequate power through this method; however, the amount of current or voltage generated were not as sufficient, and tended not to fill the demands. This means that when the rotator and magnets 14 are in synchronized rotation, the magnetic draw win trigger the inductive coil 12 to move in the same direction, hence the start-up current generated at the inductive coil 12 will be limited to a certain level. This is similar to a mini dynamo installed on a bicycle that may provide power to light up the head light, but may not be able to project the-light beam to an extended range, which stands to impact the safety of operating at night. Hence, the issue related to insignificant operable current voltage generated through conventional dynamos is hereby addressed.
The preferred embodiment aims to address problems related to conventional bicycle electrical generators with an objective of offering a more substantial power generation.